History Doesn't Always Repeat Itself
by dumbblonde89
Summary: Alice Cullen is tried of her repetitive life until one day Bella Swan moves to Fork. Could Bella be the one to spice up Alice's life? Will Alice learn the History doesn't always repeat itself? Femslash.


History doesn't always repeat itself

I despised this routine. Living forever is not as glories as some may imagine. Once again I find myself sitting with my adopted siblings, or I think that's what we are trying to pose as. Sitting in this crowded high school lunch room with hundreds of tempting heart beats was worse then hell itself.

I was sitting beside Jasper well Edward was whispering words of encouragement to his mate from the other side. Opposite of us was Emmet and Rosalie, and they were doing God knows what with their free hands under the table. Every single one of us was pushing our food around the trays to make an outsider think we were actually eating.

Today was slightly out of the ordinary of most school days. All across the lunch room was whispers about a newcomer. If my family were not ancient blood thirsty monsters we might be like all the other students jumping for joy about this newbie. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward turn his head so his golden eyes face me. "Alice, you make us sound like villains" he said while frowning slightly. "If you don't like what you hear stay out of my head then" I snarled back, not even lifting my eyes from this revolting looking "food".

Forks is one of smallest towns in United States of America. Where everyone knows each other and nothing is a secret. Except for ours. So someone moving here is big news. "Apparently, she is Chief Swan's daughter" informed Rosalie. If Rosalie was still human she would be consider "queen bee" to all the cheerleaders and fit right in. She seemed to know everything about a person without even meeting them.

Just then the doors to the cafeteria swung open revealing the sexiest creature alive with the most amazing scent. She had long dark brown hair reaching to the middle of her back and chocolate colour eyes. I felt my eyes scan her body and saw the curviness that probably mad every hormonal guy hard. "You got that right" murmured Edward as he shuttered from some of theirs thoughts. Her cup size seemed to be "c" and had just the right perkiness to them. I heard a snigger escaped my brother's mouth at my thought. She paler than the normal human that if I couldn't hear her heart beat I would have assumed she was a vampire. She had an air of confidence that could almost put Rosalie to shame.

She walked into the room without even looking around as Mike Newton followed behind her like a loyal dog. She turned around to face him and he pointed toward his friends. She then glided toward the table and sat her self down at the end of it. It looked like she was trying to avoid conversation which was just a lost cause when you're new in Forks. Jessica Stanley immediately attempted to get her attention. An annoyed look appeared on her face as she answered her questions.

"Please call me Bella" I heard her say across the room. That's one thing I love about being a vampire, all our senses were intensified. "And it is my business why I moved here. When I want to and if I want to I will tell you why". One of Rosalie's eyebrow rose in interest. "However you can do something for me you can tell me who those people are" Bella asked Jessica. Jessica turned our way and glared. "Oh they are just the Cullen's. Don't pay any attention to them. They are weird and they don't even socialize outside of their family". Angela Weber turned to join in the conversation."Jessica! Don't say that they are nice". I always knew I liked that girl. "They are living together and they are all like together!" said Jessica. "You know they are not real siblings they are adopted" replied Angela. "Whatever, anyways that big guy Emmet is dating the blonde girl Rosalie. The blonde guy Jasper is dating the extremely good looking one Edward" said Jessica and then she sighed. "I don't know why Edward is gay he just way to good looking". Bella's face was neutral for the whole conversation until now. She looked pissed. "Do you have a problem with homosexuals?" she asked. Her voice was calm but I cold tell she was ready to explode any minute. "Yes, they are just not natural" responded Jessica; she seemed to be oblivious to Bella's sudden change of emotion.

"She is angry enough to kill" whisper Jasper he frowned towards their direction. Edward looked shocked at this. "Your powers work on her? Mine doesn't at all. I can't read a single thought from her". My whole family looked amazed. Edward's mind skill never failed. "Just to let you I am a lesbian and I'm damn proud of it" Bella snapped at Jessica before getting up and leaving. She was almost on her way out when she turned around and her chocolate eyes found me. I could see her looking up and down at my body before returning to my eyes. She then mouthed "I hope you enjoyed the show" then winked playfully and left the cafeteria.

In all my long years I was never speechless until now. "How did she know we were watching her?" asked Emmet. I looked over at Edward to make eye contact and just like me he had now idea. "Well she must be important since she got Rosalie's attention and we all know that is impossible unless she is getting sex" sniggered Jasper while my sister flipped him off.


End file.
